Pokemon GO
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Beca's addiction to Pokemon GO is getting a little out of hand...


"Beca?" Chloe asked sleepily, propping herself up on one elbow as she squinted at the outline of her wife frantically hurrying around their room.

Beca looked up at her, the light of her phone reflecting off of her face (making a scary sight that isn't exactly what you want to see in the dead of night). "Chloe?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed,"

Beca shook her head, looking down at her phone. "Can't. There's a Kadabra near the park. Kadabra's are quite possibly the hardest Pokémon to catch in the whole of _Pokémon GO_. I can't believe it's so close to us, Chlo, I have to go before it leaves!" She practically bubbled over, shoving on her boots (wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top).

"Baby. Its two am, it's just a game, a game that will be there in the morning. Come back to sleep," Chloe tried to reason, sitting up fully.

Beca gasped loudly. " _Just_ a _game!?_ Chloe! How dare you! Pokémon GO is a genius application that provides people with both the joy of catching what used to be collectable cards in _real life_. Actually walking around and catching Pokémon. How cool is that? Before all we had to do was sit on our asses and use a stylus to guide a tiny pixelated character on a DS to the tiny pixilated beach to fight with a tiny pixilated Pokémon. Now, we exercise our bodies and our muscles by walking around the city catching Pokémon! Do you know how beneficial and healthy this game is to us? It shows how much technology has escalated into something brilliant, something that even people who have never even come close to touching a limited edition Lugia card can do! Even eight year olds! Eight year olds who never used to experience the rush of people at a comic book store when a new box of cards come in, eight year olds who have never experienced the whole cafeteria in third grade trading cards, _hiding_ cards in the mash potato and friendships falling out because they refused to give back the rarest Charizard card you spent five months saving up twenty dollars to buy from that one guy on your street that had very single card and didn't want any of them, they haven't experienced a friend harassing you into emptying your pockets, then interrogating you until you said they were in your locker, _braking_ your locker door, stealing the card and running off. Not that I'm bitter. But those kids are still getting all excited over this app, as is the whole of America, and Australia, and New Zealand, and the UK (even though the game isn't even available there yet)! You know, last week I spent my lunch break running around a forest, getting _lost_ in a forest, trying to find a Pokémon? And I found another ten people doing the exact same thing, and we all teamed up to catch this Pokémon, and I made friends, Chlo. I made _friends_ with this app. Pokémon GO is not just a game. It's the start of a legacy. It's the start of a new beginning. A new generation, it's-"

"Okay, Becs, okay, I'm sorry, it's not just a game. But it's too late to be running around looking for Pokémon now. I'm sure it will still be there in a few hours," Chloe laughed.

"Chloe, I love you, but I can't do this. I can't. I have to find that Kadabra! It's all I need to get to the next level!"

"But it's dark and scary and there are no witnesses if you get mugged because it's _two am_ and everyone is asleep, like we should be." She said seriously.

"If you're really that scared then come with me, then we'll be fine. All I'm gonna do is run down to the park, tap my phone, grab the Pokémon and come back. It won't take long," Beca promised, putting on her jacket.

Chloe rolled her eyes. The brunette really wasn't giving up on this. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, stretching. She giggled as she heard Beca let out a slight yes, throwing on her sweatpants, her sneakers and her jacket.

"Alright, weirdo, let's go,"

Beca squealed – Chloe loved seeing Beca this excited; it didn't happen very often – checking her phone for the Pokémon. She grabbed her wife's hand and ran off.

Ten minutes later and the couple were at the park, out of breath and leaning on each other.

"Okay," Beca panted, unlocking her phone and peering down at it. "Now let me just catch it,"

After a few minutes of angrily tapping her phone, Beca almost threw it in frustration. "Shit!"

"What?" Chloe whined. It was cold and she was tired and their bed was calling, leaving voicemails every other minute.

"I fucking lost ten pokemon and it's not on the map anymore!" Beca sniffed. Her voice was wavering and the redhead would be damned if she had to console a whimpering Beale-Mitchell back home.

"Give me that," Chloe said, taking the phone out of her hand and searching. "Baby, look, it's running away,"

Beca made the _cutest_ of surprise noises (and, honestly, Chloe would run around America with Beca looking for every freaking pokemon there is just to hear that noise again, her wife was without a doubt the most adorable person in the world), snatching her phone and running off.

"GOTTA CATCH EM' ALL!" She yelled.

"Beca! People are trying to _sleep!"_ Chloe said, running after her, but laughing nonetheless. Her wife was a complete and utter dork. But, she was her dork, and that's what mattered.

Beca was _her_ dork. Beca was the only reason Chloe would ever be running around the streets at 2:20am, looking for a blasted pokemon at that.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, pulling Beca to a stop and putting her hands above her head in the hopes of breathing.

"I…I don't know…"

"Great. You've got us lost looking for this stupid pokemon-"

"You think it's stupid?" Beca asked quietly. _Oops._

"N-No, Becs. I don't think it's stupid. I mean, it's getting you to exercise! It can't be that stupid, right?"

"' _That stupid'_ " Beca said, laughing slightly. "Well, we may as well just go then, right? It's too stupid anyway, you're right, what are we doing walking around at two am looking for pokemon?"

"No, Beca, that's not what I meant. In fact, I love it. I love this and I love you and if you love pokemon then I'll love it too. Now, come on, you wanna catch this abracadabrab thing, right?" Chloe smiled warmly, grinning as Beca looked down with a smile. The brunette would never get tired of hearing her wife say _I love you_.

"Kadabra," Beca corrected.

"That's what I said." Chloe rolled her eyes, lacing their fingers together and giving her wife a squeeze.

"Come on, it's getting slower, we can catch it now,"

Chloe took a quick glance at the screen, and saw that the pokemon had stopped.

"It's stopped, we're right next to it now. It wants you to turn on the camera,"

Beca clicked the camera and held her phone up, moving it around with a frown. Then she pointed it upwards and groaned.

The Kadabra was inside someone's window.

"Are you kidding me?" Beca hissed, trying to tap on it. "It's inside someone's house."

"What are you gonna do?"

Beca walked up to the house and opened the gate.

"Beca? _Beca?_ What are you doing? Bec-"

"Shh," Said the DJ, ringing the doorbell. "I'm not just gonna leave it here, am I?"

"You can't just-"

The door opened, and a tall man stepped onto the threshold, tying a dressing gown. He was at least 6"4. Over a foot taller than both of them. Beca's eyebrows raised as she looked up at the man.

"Can I help you?" He asked, rubbing his eye and yawning.

"Oh…Oh, did we wake you? I'm sorry, man, its okay, go back to sleep, we'll just…" Beca began to back up, only to be stopped by her wife.

"You've just made me run around for the past half hour chasing that damn pokemon. Fuck no are you backing out now." Chloe practically growled, uncrossing her arms and taking hold of Beca's hand.

Beca gulped, suddenly feeling self-consciously scared of the redhead, because when Chloe's angry, she's _angry_.

"Once again, is there a reason why you're waking me up at three am or…?"

"Sorry, it's just…god, this sounds so stupid now. Well, there was this Kadabra at my park, right? And, Kadabras are like, the shit, y'know? Like, they're so rare! So I dragged my wife up, and we ran to the park to get this pokemon, but then it ran away, so for the past half hour we've been chasing this pokemon, and it stopped. But it's kind of, uh, it's in your house. Up there, in that window. Staring down at us. So, I know this is _crazy_ and I'm _so_ sorry, but…could we…maybe…"

"You two wanna come in to my house and catch this Kadabra?" He asked, amused, staring down at them.

Beca and Chloe looked to each other and nodded, looking back at the guy with innocent faces.

"Dudes, you're lucky I'm as addicted to this game as you are. Come on, I wanna catch it too."

He stepped aside, and Beca was about to walk through when her wife stopped her, giving her a speculating look.

"Uh, I don't know about this…"

"C'mon Chlo, it's fine, he's inviting us in. He wants to catch it too,"

"But…But he could be like, a _serial killer_ or something…what if we go in there and _never come out_?!" She whispered.

Beca sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well…" She groaned, knowing that her wife was right. "But…my Kadabra…"

"Is it really worth one of us getting stabbed?"

"…No…" Beca pouted, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Come on, babe, we'll find another Kadabra tomorrow. We can look for it all day, I promise. Right now, let's go back home,"

"Will we? They're so rare!"

"Beca." Chloe said sternly, almost melting as Beca looked up at her with wide, midnight-blue eyes. She softened her tone. "I don't want either of us to get hurt. I'm only doing this because I love you,"

Chloe gave her a short, but sweet, kiss. She began to pull away, not expecting Beca to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt…"

Beca jumped, she'd almost forgotten where they were. When she's with Chloe, when she's _kissing_ Chloe, it's like everything else is just…there. Almost non-existent. Nothing else matters, as long as Beca has Chloe and Chloe has Beca.

"You guys are cute,"

"…Thanks…" Chloe said awkwardly, taking a step back from the stranger. It was one thing having colleagues and acquaintances, even paparazzo's, telling you that you and your wife were cute, as they _somewhat_ know who you are. But tall men you've never met telling you you're cute at 3am? That was just weird.

"Um, just for the record, I'm not a serial killer, or a criminal, or anything. I promise."

"Do you live alone?" Beca asked.

"Well, yeah-"

"Then we're not chancing anything. Thanks, enjoy your night." The brunette gave him a tight lipped smile and turned her back on him.

They walked off, a little faster than they would have when they heard the guy groan, and quickly turned the corner.

"That was weird." Beca whispered.

"Mhm. You did the right thing,"

"I know I did. I care way more about you than a pokemon, even if it is as rare as a Kadabra. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because I was too preoccupied with catching a pokemon. I love you, Chlo. I'm not stupid enough to let that go," Beca said calmly, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "But leaving that pokemon was heartbreaking."

Chloe chuckled softly. "I love you too, you weirdo,"


End file.
